Sakit
by Miyucchi
Summary: "Aku tidak tahu kalau melakukan 'itu' bisa sesakit ini, kau harus bertanggung jawab Sebastian." / SebasCiel requested fic / Dibaca setelah buka puasa ; / Enjoy and don't forget RnR! / Ficlet.


**Sakit**

**Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.**

**Didedikasikan untuk author 18.**

**Sebuah ficlet pendek. R15/R18. read at your own risk.**

**Silahkan membaca.**

**(Lebih baik dibaca setelah buka puasa.)**

Kedua insan itu bergulat dibalik selimut besar. Erangan demi erangan terdengar dari balik selimut tersebut. Kedua insan itu tengah menikmati permainan lawannya masing masing, menghiraukan suara kicauan burung yang menandakan kalau hari sudah pagi, fajar sudah menyambut buminya dengan ramah.

"Tuan muda, ada apa gerangan denganmu hari ini? Kau bersemangat sekali." Ujar Sebastian, _butler_ iblis itu menggoda Ciel yang tengah bermain dengan kejantanannya. "Diamlah Sebastian, tidak bisakah kau lihat aku sedang sibuk disini?" Ciel kembali melumuri kejantanan Sebastian dengan _saliva_nya. Sebastian mengerang kecil. Jemarinya merambat kebokong Ciel.

Ciel menghiraukan sentuhan sentuhan Sebastian pada bokongnya, Sebastian menggunakan jari jari panjangnya untuk menggoda lubang Ciel. Ciel mendesah pelan ketika hendak memijit kejantanan Sebastian.

'_Benda sebesar ini akan masuk kedalamku?'_ batin Ciel, Ciel menggengam kejantanan Sebastian dan membawa benda besar itu masuk kedalam mulutnya, dia memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya menghalangi Sebastian untuk mengintip kedalam sana, Sebastian hanya dapat memberikan _service_ kecil kecilan pada bokong Ciel yang berhadapan dengannya.

Desahan dan erangan Ciel sudah terdengar dari balik selimut, membuat Sebastian harus memutar balikkan posisi mereka yang tadi. Kini wajah Ciel menghadap kearah Sebastian, Sebastian yang seperti biasa menunjukkan seringaian tampan nan berbahaya-nya itu dan mulai memperlebar lubang bokong Ciel sambil menciumi leher jenjang Ciel, Ciel mendesah tertahan, menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk leher Sebastian.

Tubuhnya bergetar akibat sentuhan sentuhan Sebastian pada lubang surga-nya. "Se-sebastian.." panggil Ciel lirih, Sebastian tidak berhenti sampai situ, kedua jari tengahnya pun ikut disodokkannya kedalam lubang Ciel, berniat memperlebar lubang yang akan dimasukinya nanti. Ciel mengerang.

"Cu-cukup.." Sebastian menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian menatap Ciel. "Aku sudah tidak tahan.. masukkan," Sebastian menyeringai, berniat menggoda Ciel sebelum memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam Ciel. "Oh? Masukkan apa, tuan muda?" Ciel mengernyitkan dahinya—kesal, dia merasa dipermainkan.

"Jangan pura pura tidak tahu, perintahku adalah mutlak." Sebastian kembali melanjutkan aksinya. "Dimengerti." Dengan satu hentakan kuat, kejantanan Sebastian sudah sepenuhnya masuk kedalam Ciel. "AHH!" Ciel menjerit, dia menutup matanya dan membiarkan setetes air mata lolos dari matanya. Menunduk sejenak, mencoba memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin—tidak, tidak bisa, dengan rasa sakit seperti dirobek dari dalam bagaimana dia bisa tenang?

"Sa-sakit.." Ciel meremas kemeja _butler_ Sebastian, Sebastian menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Ciel. Tubuh Ciel terasa terbakar saat itu juga, setelah beberapa menit terdiam dan membarkan posisi mereka seperti itu, Ciel akhirnya memberi Sebastian izin untuk memompanya.

"Kh—ah.." Ciel menggeram kesakitan. Hentakan hentakan dari Sebastian sudah cukup membuat dirinya terlonjak lonjak seperti itu. "Se-sebastia—annh.." erangnya sakit, Ciel menggenggam pundak Sebastian, menggunakan kuku kuku-nya yang panjang untuk mencakar, membuat Sebastian merasakan sensasi yang cukup membakar. "Hoo.." bisiknya didekat telinga Ciel. "Balas dendam, hm?" Sebastian mengeluarkan kejantanannya sampai terlihat pucuknya saja dan menghantamkannya kembali kedalam _rectum_ Ciel.

Ciel mendesah kencang, hentakan Sebastian kali ini mengenai titik kenikmatannya didalam sana, begitu tahu mengenai titik tersebut, Sebastian terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, berkali kali menabrak titik tersebut sehingga akhirnya Ciel klimaks.

"Ah!" seru Ciel Sebastian juga ikut melepaskan hasratnya didalam Ciel. Tubuh Ciel terkulai lemas diatas tubuh Sebastian, Sebastian mencabut kejantanannya, kembali mengamankannya dan meritsleting kembali ritsleting celana _butler_-nya. Kemudian dia mengelus kelapa Ciel, menyisir rambut Ciel cengan jemari panjangnya yang terbalut sarung tangan berwarna putih.

"Tuan muda, sudah waktunya anda mandi." Ucap Sebastian sambil menyeringai kecil, Ciel menatap Sebastian kesal. "Aku tidak tahu kalau melakukan 'itu' bisa sesakit ini, kau harus bertanggung jawab Sebastian. Sekarang, karena kakiku sakit dan tubuhku pegal, kau harus menggendongku dan memandikanku sampai sebersih bersihnya. Ini adalah perintah." Sebastian mendengus geli mendengar perintah tuan mudanya itu.

"Dimengerti."

**OWARI**

**A/N: Iluuuuu~ ini fic requestmu ;;w;; maafkan saya yang harus mengepost fic ini pada bulan yang suci ini~ maaf ya bagi yang beragama Islam ;;w;; anggap aja ini menu buka puasa untuk kalian /desh.**

**Btw, kalau masih ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan atau kata kata yang kurang pantas—emang banyak sih, yah, saya minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya m(_ _)m**

**Saya ga sempet ngecek lagi soalnya ;;w;; **_**gomenasai**_**!**

**Hayooo~ jangan baca sebelum buka puasa ya! Nanti batal ;;w;; nanti saya juga dosa ;w;)" uweeeh, saya gamauu ;w;)"**

**Oh iya, ini fic pertama saya dalam fandom ini, jadi maaf kalau saya nyumbang fic langsung ke rate M ya m(_ _)m saya sungguh menyesal.**

**Oke, akhir kata—**

**Berkenan meninggalkan sebuah review untuk karangan laknat ini?**

**(Sebuah review dari kalian sangat berharga bagi saya.)**

**(… lol no.)**


End file.
